Saving Harry
by Minxy 12
Summary: After the war Harry is told that he has living relatives. Follow his journey as he struggles to adjust to life after the war and how he copes withhis new family and with the knowledge of what they are. Set after Deathly Hallows AU Rated T but may go up because I'm paranoid!
1. Prologue

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to their respective authors.**_

_**However, characters who died in the war during the Half-Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows are alive. Starts after the end of Deathly Hallows. AU.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Prologue

"What do you mean I have family?!" Harry exclaimed frustrated at Dumbledore as he sat in the headmasters office. The war had just ended and the toll was visible on Harry. His face was shadowed with many of the deaths which had affected him. Sirius and his fate involving the veil still haunted him.

Harry's face was covered in cuts and bruises. One long scar extending from his right eye to his mouth marred his pale skin making it stand out as the swollen and fresh scar remained bright red.

"I'm sorry my boy." Dumbledore stated with his aqua blue eyes shining. "It appears that you have distant relatives from your mother's side." The glint in his eyes annoying Harry immensely.

Harry huffed out a sigh as he looked around the office. He looked at all the portraits as they chatted and interacted with one another without a care in the world. He turned back to face the aging headmaster, trying to ignore the throbbing and stinging emitting from his new scar.

"Where is this 'so' called family then? Why didn't you tell me before?! I know why! You wanted your little paw to win you the war! To help the great Albus Dumbledore win the hearts and minds of the people! Let them see you help poor old orphaned Harry Potter!" Harry shouted as he stood from the old and battered chair. His magic reacting to the strong emotions causing chaos and disorder around the room.

Dumbledore sat there looking stunned at Harry as pure magic sprouted off of him in sharp and short bursts.

"No my boy-"Dumbledore was cut off by a frustrated laugh as Harry threw his hands into the air.

"Get this into you're thick head Dumbledore! I'm not your boy! All I want is to know where my 'so' called family lives! Then after that you will never see me again! There will be no more pawn for you to control and there will be no more Harry Potter following you around and obeying you like a lost dog. So I want the location and the name of my family now!" Harry stated angrily.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Harry, it was not my intention and I hope you will someday forgive me for the injustice I have caused you. As for your family they are in Forks Washington and go by the name of Cullen. The Cullen's are your family Harry good luck in your search of happiness."

_To be continued…_

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Minxy12**_


	2. Chapter One

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to their respective authors.**_

_**However, characters who died in the war during the Half-Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows are alive. Starts after the end of Deathly Hallows. AU.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter One

Harry left the next day after his confrontation with Dumbledore heading towards Gringotts. Today was the day when he was finally going to grasp his freedom tight with both hands and escape the manipulation from Dumbledore.

He currently had a strong glamour charm on which concealed his face from anyone who wanted to greet 'the-boy-who-lived' and congratulate him for ridding the magical world of Voldemort. Not that they would say his name as the taboo of uttering his name was still feared by many.

How could people congratulate a seventeen year old for killing a grown man nearly as old as Albus Dumbledore himself?! Surely the wizarding world and all their hundreds and thousands of years existing would allow them to find a way to get rid of 'he-who-must-not-be-named'!

The cobbled steps which led to the newly rebuilt bank loomed before him as he slowly advanced the polish door. Surely the goblins hated him! Ron, Hermione and him destroyed the place by setting loose the dragon after trying to steal out of the bank! He knew how much the goblins hated thieves.

He sighed again and pushed the door in front of him open. He had to be quick as he'd booked a flight to travel to Washington later on in the day. He'd find his family and even if they thought him to be a freak like uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and Dudley believed him to be then he'd be happy just knowing that there was another link to his mother.

Thoughts like this consumed him as he slowly wondered through the mass of people and goblins to the main desk. What if they hated him? What if it was all one big lie?! Would they welcome him with open arms or would they turn him away and slam the door in his face? Years living with his last relatives caused Harry to always question himself and put himself down.

Every little mean remark, every slap or punch left him feeling lower and lower about himself. He didn't see the kind and gentle person who was filled with so much loyalty and compassion in the mirror as everyone around him did. He saw a person who had killed and trapped people while destroying their lives due to him getting close to him. Look at Sirius! Because of him he was dead. He was filled with loathing and hatred every time he looked in the mirror due to the way he was brought up, unloved- ignored.

He didn't see the gorgeous man with curly jet black hair and amazing green eyes which held so much kindness, love and humour within them. He didn't see how his new scar showed others how he had scarified himself for a small child while fighting within the war, allowing her to grow old and live a long happy life. No.

Instead Harry saw a small ugly figure with horrible frizzy hair and dull boring eyes. All he saw was a disgusting scar which disfigured and destroyed his face making him feel disgusted with himself. He refused to every look into a mirror unless it was necessary.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as the tall desk which held a goblin on came in to view. He stopped and waited for the small creature to finish writing and turn his attention towards him as he discreetly removed the glamour charm which surrounded him.

"Mr Potter at last." The creature behind the desk stated as he peered over the edge to stare at Harry. "What am I able to do for you?"

Harry turned to look at the goblin and stated bluntly "I need my vaults checked and most of it converted to muggle money and then transferred to a Gringotts branch in Washington as soon as possible." The goblin looked surprised but none the less turned to Harry and moved his hand in a 'follow me' manner and began to walk towards a closed door off to the side of the room.

Within the room there was a mahogany desk covered in spare pieces of parchment and little ornaments. Upon a closer look Harry could see they were little versions of creatures such as goblins and house elves. Harry took a seat on one of the two chairs either side of the desk.

The room was a dome shape made out of marble. At the top of the ceiling was a stain glass window which sent rays of several colours such as reds, yellows and greens as the sun hit them, making the room look beautiful and breath taking.

Harry was drawn back to reality when a small cough was made from the opposite chair to the one where he was sitting. The small goblin look at him with a smile, this disturbed Harry more than comforted him due to the sharp canine teeth which were producing from his mouth.

"Now, Mr Potter what finances are in need of being dealt with?" the creature asked as he looked from the piece of paper in his hand then to Harry.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry stated before continuing. "I would like to find out how much money is within my vault along with other processions and then have a large sum of that money to be turned into muggle money and transferred into a bank with Forks, Washington as soon as possible, if you are able to do that."

Harry smiled at the goblin as the small creature nodded his head as he wrote down a few notes.

"Of course Harry, that is able to be done at this current moment in time. All I need is a few drops of blood and your vault key." Harry looked at the goblin and let his gaze wonder down to his chest as he spotted the name tag which read 'Roard.'

"Of course Roard." Harry stated as he reached within his jean pocket and pulled out the golden key. He then proceeded to hold out his hand and allowed Roard to draw a small drop of blood from his index finger and place it onto a piece of spelled parchment.

"You currently have 400,000,000,000 gallons, 85, 67800 knuts and 5000 sickles receding within your vault. This is along with your family heirlooms such as the potter family ring and the black ring as you were named Sirius Black's heir upon his death." The goblin read off the paper. He then continued "You also have several hundred books and several family portraits."

Harry sat there stunned. He never knew that he had that much money. He thought that all he had was the money within his trust vault. All the time he had to earn his place in his relative's house, work for food, shelter and clothing. All that misery and he could've lived like a king due to the money he had within his procession.

Harry turned to Roard and asked "How quickly are you able to transfer the money to another branch within America?" he was desperate to leave the England and all the misery brought with it. He wanted to meet his family and live the rest of his life away from the likes of Dumbledore.

"It can be done right away Harry." The goblin turned and grabbed a stack of paper and held it in front of Harry. "Please sign here and it will be done right away." Harry done so and the contract vanished into air.

"Thank you Roard." Harry stated as he rose from where he was seated "You've been very helpful. May your gold be ever rising."

"Thank you Harry, I hope that you find luck in your future."

Harry turned with a smile and walked out of Gringotts and out of the wizarding world forever.

XXXXXXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXXXX

Harry looked up from the chair he was sitting on as he heard a speaker state "Flight 3567, flying to Washington is now boarding at gate number 58, I repeat Flight 3567, flying to Washington is now boarding at gate number 58." The voice ended with a little bell.

Harry stood as he made his way through Heathrow airport towards gate number 58. He hadn't told anyone that he was leaving but he didn't care. They didn't care about him now, so why should he?

He stood behind an elderly couple as they boarded the plane. He then stepped on and handed his ticket to the air hostess to his right. She smiled at him and pointed to the seat to the right.

With a sigh Harry sat down and looked out of the window as the last people got aboard the flight.

"Welcome aboard flight number 3567. I'm Phillip Owens and I will be your Captain today. I hope that your flight will be a pleasant one on our way to Washington. Please buckle up as we are leaving in 2 minutes."

Harry sat there as several people walked up and down the aisle checking the belts of the passengers. The plane started to move towards the run way. Harry ignored the safety talks and he ignored the feeling of taking off. All he could think about was how he was finally escaping. A lone tear trailed down he cheek as England slowly vanished from his eye line and the vast blue of the Atlantic sea took over.

He was free…

XXXXXXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in forks a young pixie like vampire suddenly stopped what she was doing. "Alice? What's wrong?" Edward asked as he and Jasper moved closer to the girl.

She merely smiled, eyes knowing. "He's coming." Was the only thing she whispered

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Minxy12 **

**x**


	3. Chapter Two

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to their respective authors.**_

_**However, characters who died in the war during the Half-Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows are alive. Starts after the end of Deathly Hallows. AU.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**My thoughts are with the families of the missing plane**_

Chapter 2

Harry landed in Washington 8 hours later. Back stiff and legs dead, Harry slowly stood up to make his way to the exit and took in his surroundings. The weather was bleak. That was sure. Harry felt a surge of longing hit him as he was reminded of England, but he soon stamped that down. _No regrets!_ He thought to himself.

After going through passport security and boarder control Harry soon reclaimed his luggage and made quick work of finding the nearest taxi hire before climbing in and making his way to the nearest estate agent.

He wanted a house, a big house with big opened spaced windows which would allow the beautiful, rare sun to shine and illuminate the house. He didn't want to be refined to a small dark room every again. The thought of his childhood bedroom under the stairs still gave Harry nightmares to this very day.

Harry was soon interrupted by a loud cough of the taxi driver as it pulled to a stop outside 'Ladybird's estate agency'. He handed the taxi driver the money then walked into the small shop. It was unlike any Harry had ever seen.

A bell jingled as he opened the door alerted the small, kind looking woman who sat behind a simple desk.

"How may I help you sir?" The gentle and soothing voice erupted from the petite brown haired woman. "My name is Tessa Emanuel." She held out her small hand for Harry to shake.

He responded with a firm, yet gentle shake and answered "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, I'm new in the area and was interested in buying a house. I don't care about the price but it must be big and have many windows which allow a lot of sunlight within."

The woman smiled at Harry seeming to ignore the fresh scar on his cheek.

"Well, of course sir. We recently had a house as you described placed on the market." She stood and ruffled through the filing cabinet and returned with a portfolio of pictures showing a log cabin like house with two floors. The property had three massive windows at the front which took up most of the house. It was perfect. The brown wooden house was his.

"I'll take it" he stated completely submerged with the image of his new house. He looked at Tessa with a questioning look. "How much am I looking at?" he wasn't worried as he was the equivalent of a muggle billionaire.

Tessa smiled at him. "The house is currently on sale for $900,000." She said as Harry looked through more of the pictures. His house was also private and backed onto the forest.

"So when can I move in?"

XXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Cullen family were all sat in their living room. No that it was a living room seeing as none of them were breathing or had a pulse.

"Alice who is coming exactly?" Carlisle asked completely bemused by the situation.

She turned to Carlisle and simply stated "The one who you thought was lost. The one you treasure the most. The one you mourn for every day."

Carlisle sat back in shock. "Harry? He dies 340 years ago! Alice he's dead!"

Everyone looked at each other with questioning looks. One simple question on everyone's mind "_how?"_

XXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXX

Harry placed the one rucksack he'd brought from England on the polished wooden floor as he took in the surroundings of his new how.

He sighed with relief. He was free! Finally free from the meddling of Dumbledore. He wasn't Harry Potter any more, just Harry. An ordinary muggle person. How nice it was to be normal for once!

He was shook out his musing by a rustling of one of the many bushes outside the back of his house. Cautiously Harry slipped his holly wand from his pocket and held it in a defensive mode ready to attack if needed.

Holding a breath as irrational fear surged within him he shouted "Who's there?! Come out where I can see you!" _What if it was death eaters? How had they found him? He was going to die! _Harry thought to himself desperately praying that he'd live.

The bush shook again and seven people emerged from behind, arms raised in the skin. Harry readied his wand. The seven people were stunningly beautiful. They all had amber eyes and seemed to walk with an unnatural grace. The small pixie like girl was the first to step forward.

"Hello, I'm Alice it's nice to meet you. We just wanted to welcome you to Forks. Sorry if we frightened you, it's just you didn't hear from the front door so we assumed the worst." She stated a shy smile on her face as she read the scarred face of the boy in front of her. Harry hadn't realised the front door had been knocked on. He suddenly felt his face flush red with embarrassment.

He slowly lowered his wand.

"I apologise." Harry stated "I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." Harry extended his hand. A middle aged man stepped forward and grasped the extended hand which was held in front of him and firmly shook it. Harry was stunned by the coldness of his hand but didn't say anything.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said smiling at Harry. He then continued pointing at the others starting with the petite pixie like girl who had introduced herself as Alice. "This is my adopted daughter Alice and my adopted son Jasper. The two are currently dating" he stated as he allowed his hand to move so that it was indicating towards the blond haired pale young man, who had pain in his eyes.

They reminded Harry of himself and everyone else who had survived the war. Harry nodded at them and smiled.

Carlisle continued and pointed to a stunningly beautiful woman and a strongly built man with black hair. "This is my other adopted daughter Rosalie and her partner Emmett" Again Harry smiled at the two and gave them a slight nod while they in return nodded back with small smiles.

He lastly pointed at the lone boy who stood next to Carlisle and reminded Harry a lot of Cedric Diggory. "This is my last adopted son Edward." The boy nodded at Harry and again smiled at him.

"Hello, thank you for welcoming me into Forks." He felt slightly put out as his strong English accent contrasted greatly against the American ones of the people in front of him.

He smiled and teasingly asked "Do any of you go by surnames or are you just simply Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward?"

They all gave big smiles in return. It was Edward this time who answered him.

"Rosalie and Jasper go by Hale" he stated pointing to the two who both possessed blonde hair. He continued "However, the rest of us go by Carlisle an Esme's last name as they legally adopted us." Harry smiled at that. How nice it must be to be loved unconditionally by someone.

"We are the Cullen family. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Harry stood there in stunned silence, one thought running through his head.

_This is my family!_

XXXXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXXXSAVINGHARRYXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading loving the reviews.**

**Many have asked if it's going to be a slash, at the current time I'm unsure.**

**Maybe just a brotherly bond between him and Edward, like big brother Edward and little brother Harry…**

**Please Review**

**Minxy12**

**xx**


End file.
